


one step behind

by moonchild127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild127/pseuds/moonchild127
Summary: hium i’m aware this makes no sense :)lower case intended.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i fight back a yawn as i check my watch for about the 5th time that night.

‘where is she?’ i think to myself.

i walk around the busy house one more time. the loud music vibrates through the walls and i shiver slightly.

i finally decide to sit near the pool outside. impatiently, i bite at my already half broken nails.

she promised she’d be here.

as i turn around to leave, i see her. i smile excitedly, walking up to say hi, but quickly realise she’s not alone, she’s with another girl. confusion clouds my thoughts as i try to get a better look and-

god

oh god no

they’re kissing? my girlfriend is kissing another girl. so that’s where she’s been. this can’t be happening oh no, oh no. i take a step back suddenly feeling the need to run far away from here. my heart is beating in my ears and i don’t care anymore, i need to leave. i walk back the way i came, not thinking, not looking where i was going. when i finally feel as though i’m no longer suffocating, i fall to my knees. i don’t want to think about what happened. 

two years.

two years i spent with her, and now this. i’m so engrossed in my thoughts that i don’t realise the person behind me. tears are streaming down my face and i just want to leave.

‘aurora?’ i hear a familiar voice behind me.

i turn around to see Sky - my ex, but that’s irrelevant. besides, i haven’t seen her in years and she decides to turn up now?

i realise what a mess i must look and try to wipe off some of my smudged mascara.

’y-yeah?’ i reply hesitantly, clearly not in the right state to speak.

’are you ok?’ she asks, seemingly worried.

no, no i’m perfectly fine actually haha! not having a crisis right now.

when i don’t answer, she comes a step closer to me.

’a?’ - ( i forgot she used to call me that)

’hey you know you can talk to me right?’ i look at her and something inside me changes, i can’t hold it in anymore 

i start crying again. violently, and recount what had happened to me. i don’t know why i’m telling her but it came so easily and before i know it, she’s hugging me and i feel safe.

once i’ve calmed down a little, i realise i shouldn’t be here. i can’t bother more people with my problems. 

‘i-i should go home, Sky, i’ve bothered you enough. thanks for listening to me, it helped having someone here.’ i say, meaning it.

’no, no you can’t go home like this no, you’re coming with me.’

i look up at her surprised, what does that mean?

‘come on A, you shouldn’t be alone right now, spend the night with me’

’ok, um yeah sure.’ i respond, not really sure what she’s saying but at this point i’m too tired to care 

we walk to her car, i regret not bringing a coat, my dress doesn’t help the fact that i’ve been shivering for over an hour. Sky realises this and offers me hers and i warmly accept it.

on the short drive home, i wonder why she’s doing this, why she’s being so nice. the last conversation i remember having with her is when she broke up with me, and that hurt. ever since then, she’s barley even looked at me, to be honest i thought she’d forgotten i existed. but no, here she was, comforting me just as she used to.

i can’t help but be confused.


	2. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another breakdown, another part i guess

i look up as the car slows. being back at Sky’s house brings back some of my favourite and worst memories. i get out of the car and start walking up the driveway, when i feel Sky tug on my hand.

‘hm’ i ask, wanting desperately to sleep

‘come :)’ i listen to her and follow her to wherever she’s leading me- which appears to be the garden. she signals for me to lie down.

‘this is stupid’ i say, thinking she’s trying to trick me into something.

‘shh just do it, trust me’

i listen to her

‘good. now. look up’

and so i do.

wow,

the stars,everywhere, millions of them. i gasp in excitement. little things like this make me the happiest. Sky lies down next to me and i can feel her looking at me

‘pretty right?’

‘hmm’ i say, smiling

‘see i’m really smart-

‘shut upp’ i say, knowing she’s right but not wanting to admit it.

and so we stay like that, for what feels like forever. at some point, Sky had reached her hand out and placed it on mine.

if i could, i would chose to stay in this moment, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA - my feelings internally   
> (idk how to name parts help)


	3. the next morning

i wake up to the sound of birds chirping and bury my face into my pillow as a reflex. i am most definitely not a morning person and i also have a headache. i reach out to pull my favourite teddy bear to my chest however it isn’t there.

‘hm?’ i say confusedly, still half asleep.

i open one of my eyes, blinded by the sun when i realise i’m not in my bed.it’s too early for this shit, i think myself as i sit up, slowly coming to terms with where i am.

ah

Sky’s house.

as the events of last night come back, i’m greeted with an uneasy feeling. i can’t start feeling things for Sky again, not after everything that’s just happened. besides, it’s stupid to think she even likes me, she’s just being nice. 

as a friend.

i look up as i hear the door open

‘finally awake sleepyhead?’ Sky says softly 

this is gonna be hard- i think to myself 

‘hm yeah’ i reply dejectedly, realising how hungry i am

‘i made pancakes :)’ Sky says, knowing they’re my favourite 

‘and since when could you cook’ i say, making my way to the kitchen

‘ok ok i may have used your recipe’ she replies, slightly offended 

i look over the pancakes, they do look amazing.

‘bananas and sugar, just how you like it.’

as i reach for a fork, i feel Sky’s fingertips graze over my lower back. even a small, unintentional touch like that sets off so many feelings inside me. i shake my head and sit down to eat, Sky doing the same opposite.

‘do you like it then?’ she asks, eager to know if her cooking ‘skills’ were appreciated

‘it’s great yeah’ i say, not meeting her eyes. eye contact makes me uncomfortable.

i can tell Sky wants to say something but decides against it.

after we’re both done eating i walk around the house, seeing if everything was how i remembered it, and settled in the living room. Sky’s cat- leo- settles himself in my lap.

‘he’s always liked you more than me A’ she laughs, leaning against the doorway.

i stroke leo behind his ear softly and he purrs in pleasure, bringing a smile to my face. 

my hair falls in front of my face as i play with his paws and he tries to grab at my necklace.

i make a sad face as leo gets bored and walks away.

lost in excitement, i don’t realise Sky is now sitting right next to me, pulling my hair away from my face so she can look me in the eye.

i suddenly get really nervous and try to look away but she places a hand on my face and i’m lost in her beautiful eyes. i can’t resist it anymore. i know what i want. and so i do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol shall i just leave it here for now.  
> that would be hilarious   
> i think i might :)  
> anyways yeah that happened, idk what i’m doing to be honest but u know i hope that wasn’t too painful to read  
> I STLL DON’T KNOW HOW TO NAME CHAPTERS I’M SO SORRY FOR THAT-  
> but yeah have a great day ❤️


	4. everything

i kissed her :)

it was soft just like i remembered and i loved it. i twisted my hands up and through Sky’s hair wanting to close the small distance between us, wanting to hold her close to me and before i knew it, i had climbed on top of her.

surprised by myself, i broke apart and realised how breathless i was.

‘i-i’m sorry’ i start, feeling unsure if Sky wanted this right now

‘why are you apologising’ Sky whispers, sending shocks down my spine

‘i just can’t tell if this is a bad idea’ i say quietly, looking at the ground

Sky gently traces circles on my thigh while muttering,

‘it might be, but you can’t deny that it feels good right now can you?’

and with that she pulls me back in and in that moment, even if i wanted to, i couldn’t have pulled away,

i needed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t even ask me what just-  
> something happened :)


	5. smile

with a sigh, i step into the shower, and turn up the water to the highest setting. perfect. i spend w few minutes washing my hair, Sky had decided to challenge me to a snowball fight and i am extremely competitive :)

i had zoned out and forgotten about the music i had put on, and heard the opening bars to ‘Temporary Fix’ come on by One D and smile. this song gives me a lot of energy :)

i hum the first few lines and start singing and dancing around like an idiot. i laugh to myself, i wish i could always feel this happy and full of life. as the song comes to a close and i stop dancing, surprised i haven’t fallen over, i hear a small laugh outside the shower door.

‘Sky?’ i shout

‘you’re dancing again aren’t you?’ she replies and i can practically hear the smile in her voice.

i think for a second and smile before saying

‘there is such a thing as privacy, you know’

‘you’re cute’ she replies, before coming inside.

‘hEY’ i say surprisedly

‘oh yes, terribly sorry, may i come in aurora?’ Sky asks, sarcastically 

‘like i’m gonna say no to that’ i reply, feeling more comfortable as she pulls me in for a hug. i bury my face into her chest as she places a kiss on my forehead and stay there for a bit.

‘Night Changes? really?’ Sky asks, resting her head on mine.

‘yes, don’t even think about disrespecting one d.’ i say loudly 

‘oh yes, how dare i’ Sky whispers

i feel her hand fall a bit lower and my breath hitches 

i lift my head off her chest and kiss her fully on the lips with a smile.

‘you know what i really want to do?’ 

‘me?’ she suggests with a smirk

‘jewjjswwsk NO SH i’m trying to say something’ i say, acting like i’m not dying inside.

‘you know how in the movies people let their emotions out by smashing a guitar?’

‘um yeah, no?’

‘yeah!’ i say with a smile, ‘i wanna smash a guitar’

Sky blinks a few times in confusion as i start laughing uncontrollably.

‘are you drunk, love?’ she asks, slightly concerned

‘nope, just happy’ i reply, not caring how crazy i sound :)

‘big difference’ Sky states picking at a piece of my hair and twisting it around her finger

i unwrap my arms from around her and bring my hands to the base of her neck, watching as my rings leave red marks on her skin. i look up and see she’s watching me intently and lean back, losing confidence suddenly.

‘come here silly’ she says before picking me up and holding me against the wall, kissing me hard.

i gasp softly snd rest my head against the wall as she kisses down my neck.

i cup her chin up with my hand and whisper ‘ i love you Sky’ in her ear

‘ i love you too aurora’ she replies, breathing heavily ‘so much.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA I AM AWARE THIS IS EXTREMELY FUCKING UNREALISTIC AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER HAPPEN BUT THATS COMPLETELY FINE.  
> does this even make sense i don’t  
> yeah just imagine they railed after this i can’t write-  
> anyways yeah hope u had a great day ❤️


End file.
